Wireless power transfer provides many advantages over wired power transfer. Many devices and systems use wireless power transfer to charge batteries, deliver power, etc. without having to use a connector, which may fail over time. Situations where a device may require intermittent power transfer, for example, to charge a battery can benefit from wireless charging to alleviate problems associated with connector failure, breaching a waterproof or water resistant barrier, etc.
As wireless power transfer systems grow, power levels have increased. Conventional high-power wireless power transfer systems may require relatively high voltages for charging. Methods of reducing voltage requirements are desirable to reduce cost, voltage hazards, etc.